


Midnight Visitor

by starjay



Series: Halloween...but not really 2017 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, jun is a menace, minghao is cute, soonyoung is done with everyone, tagged as teen and up because jun swears like once lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starjay/pseuds/starjay
Summary: Junhui is weak and needs to feed, but refuses Minghao because "he's so skinny, his blood must taste awful".





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I based this entire fic off that one line in Jun's predebut Chinese drama. Also, I just really like vampire! Jun as a concept so this happened XD
> 
> As usual, this wouldn't have happened without href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyouthheaven">blueyouthheaven's support and beta! 
> 
> Halloween but not really day 2: vampire/werewolf au

“C’mon, Jun, we’re almost there,” Soonyoung grunted, heaving him along. He was bleeding heavily from his side, and if he didn’t feed soon, he could quite possibly die. For the second time.

Just a few moments ago, Junhui and Soonyoung were walking in the forest on an errand for their clan leader Jeonghan when they were suddenly attacked by a couple of strays. They had to be strays, for not only did they smell nothing like Seungcheol’s pack, they didn’t abide to the laws preventing unsolicited fights between werewolves and vampires.

Junhui sighed despite himself. All the advances in society, and he was still being attacked by hateful wolves in the middle of a forest, which goes to show that some things really didn’t change over the course of two hundred years.

Another dark spurt of blood gushed from his side, and Junhui stifled a gasp of pain. They were headed for a cabin that looked abandoned in the distance, and the plan was for Soonyoung to get a message to Seungcheol for help whilst Junhui heroically tried not to die. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

“Hello?” Soonyoung called cautiously after their knocks went unanswered, and after receiving no response, he shouldered the door open awkwardly while preventing Junhui from falling over.

The wooden door opened with a loud thud, and there in the doorway was a human holding a pair of silver nunchucks and glaring at the late night intruders. He was still in his pyjamas, which lowered his intimidation level considerably. In his state of half-consciousness, Junhui would’ve even dared say he was cute.

“Wolves! Go away!” he growled. The boy - for he couldn’t have been more than twenty, a mere child - swung his nunchucks at them with surprising skill, and the effort it took to dodge the blow made his pain flare up again.

“Not wolves,” Soonyoung grumbled. “We were attacked by them, though. My friend is hurt. We thought the house was abandoned, but it clearly isn’t.” He laughed nervously. “Could you possibly help us?”

The human’s eyes flickered uncertainly, but he begrudgingly stepped aside when he saw the ugly gashes in Junhui’s side.

“Thank you,” Junhui told him in delirium, going for a wink though the human looked less than impressed. The boy led them to his living room, which was decorated with an expensive-looking oriental carpet that made Junhui self-conscious about spilling blood all over them.

“My name is Soonyoung, and this is Junhui,” Soonyoung began, taking the lead once more. Junhui was immensely glad about this, for the room was starting to spin around him. His friend was still talking away and giving instructions, but he was too preoccupied with staring at the human. Junhui pouted when the cute boy left the room to fetch some towels to stem his bleeding, which was finally starting to slow. As soon as the human left, Soonyoung turned his attention to him.

“When he comes back, I’ll hold him down and you - ”

The implications of what Soonyoung was saying caught onto his blood-loss-addled brain half a beat late. “No! I’m not drinking from anything other than a blood bag, and certainly not from a stranger! I don’t even know his name!”

“Seo Myungho,” Soonyoung replied matter-of-factly. “You aren’t really in a position to be picky, you know.”

Junhui shook his head adamantly, even though the action made his dizziness worse. “Nope, especially since he doesn’t even know what we are. I don’t jump innocent people, Soonyoung. Besides, the poor boy is so skinny. His blood must taste horrible.”

“Excuse me?”

The two vampires turned to see that the human boy had returned with the towels, though the look on his face was more outrage than shock. Junhui had no idea how much he overheard, and he silently cursed Soonyoung with all his might mentally.

The human - Myungho? - walked right up to the couch where they were resting, shoving the towels at Junhui while still looking offended. “I’ve been told that my blood tastes sweet, thank you very much.”

It was Soonyoung’s turn to be shocked, for the human had basically told them he knew about vampires and had no qualms about them, but all Junhui could think to reply was, “You look sweet.”

Myungho huffed. “I’m sorry to break it to you, Junhui, but bleeding to death isn’t a good time to flirt.”

“Can’t help myself. What’s your name, cutie?” Soonyoung buried his head in his hands with a long suffering groan.

“Myungho. Didn’t your friend tell you?”

“I meant your Chinese name. I don’t really like your Korean one,” Junhui clarified. Although he hadn’t noticed at first, the boy definitely had a distinct Chinese accent when he spoke Korean, which was quite adorable in his opinion. In his current state, though, anything about the human seemed cute to him.

He looked surprised. “Xu Minghao. How did you know I was Chinese?”

“Xu Minghao,” Junhui repeated, tasting the name. Minghao was so close that he could smell him, a faint scent of fresh apples surrounding him. “My name is Wen Junhui.”

His eyes widened. “You’re Chinese, too.”

Junhui shrugged, as well as he could while pressing towels to his wound. “Yes, but it has been a while since I have been to my home country. I left when I was Turned, and never returned after that.”

“When did you Turn? You must miss China.”

Soonyoung cut him off before he could reply. “Yes, it’s great that the two of you are bonding. Absolutely fantastic. But could I remind you, Jun, that you are _bleeding to death and in need of feeding_? Minghao, would you so kindly as to - ”

“I told you, I’m not drinking from him! It’s not proper etiquette to demand to drink from someone you are courting.”

Minghao laughed. “You must be old. Nobody says ‘courting’ anymore.”

Junhui glared at him. “Well excuse me for my outdated vocabulary, young man. It’s been, I dunno, around two hundred years since I died, so.”

Soonyoung was rapidly losing his patience with the budding couple. “Jun, for the love of all things unholy, will you please ask to drink from him? Since you’re so hell bent on not drinking from victims?”

“Soonyoung, I’m not asking.”

“No.” Minghao rolled up his sleeve. “I’m offering.”

“What?” Junhui’s eyes snapped up to meet Minghao’s.

The human sighed. “News flash, you can’t ‘court’ me if you’re dead. Like, actually dead.”

Junhui grasped his wrist tentatively. He really was too thin. Minghao just looked at him impatiently. Instead of drinking from his wrist, however, Junhui pulled the boy down until he was level with his neck. His vampiric senses detected a slight shiver, but otherwise, Minghao didn’t back out like he expected him to.

“This okay?” he whispered, needing absolute confirmation from the human before he proceeded. Minghao swallowed nervously but nodded, and that was all the permission he needed to sink his fangs into the human’s neck.

Sweet blood burst into his mouth, and he lapped at it greedily. Soonyoung put a warning hand on his shoulder, telling him to slow down. After a few more moments, he licked the wound gently, closing it up. The fresh blood coursed through his undead veins, and he could already feel his gashes healing. Junhui hadn’t drunk from a human in so long, he’d forgotten how energizing it was to have warm blood instead of cold refrigerated blood bags.

“Thanks,” Junhui told him sincerely, wiping blood from his mouth. Unfortunately, his lucid state just meant even less brain-to-mouth filtering. “Go out with me?”

“Um, yes,” Minghao replied, blinking the euphoric haze from his eyes. “Definitely.”

They locked eyes, and Junhui could have stared into those beautiful pools of melted chocolate for forever - and as a vampire, that was a long time - except once again, Soonyoung interrupted. He could have sworn even he didn’t interrupt that much whenever Soonyoung was with his human boyfriend Jihoon.

“Not to alarm you or anything, but Jeonghan is still expecting those rare herbs from this forest.”

“Shit,” Junhui cursed, half-falling from the couch in his haste to get up. He would have loved to stay a bit longer and recover, but he didn’t have that big a death wish as to face his clan leader’s wrath. Before he left, Minghao grabbed his hand.

“Call me? Wait, do you even have a phone?” Now that he was healed, Minghao seemed much more at ease, even though they were complete strangers before tonight. Junhui added his caring nature beneath a sarcastic exterior to his list of Things He Loved About Minghao, a list which would continue to expand.

“Of course. I’m not _that_ ancient, thanks.” He rattled off his phone number. “Alright, I gotta go now. Thank you. For everything.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Minghao rolled his eyes, before pecking him on the lips briefly and closing the door in his face.

“Jun, we _have to go_ ,” Soonyoung stressed, pulling him into a run.

Junhui made a note to complain to Jihoon about his pushy boyfriend the next time they saw each other, but for the time being, racing through the forest, he reveled in the feeling of being alive for the first time in a long while, motionless heart filling with residual warmth from the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> We survived another day! I hope you guys like this one and thank you for reading! Comment, kudos, all that really motivates me so it's very appreciated when you guys do so~ Have a nice day/night everyone <3
> 
> ~ starjay


End file.
